1. Field of the Invention
A present invention relates to air freshening devices useful for overcoming objectionable odors in confined locations, especially the passenger occupancy areas of automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, air freshening devices have been used extensively to suppress objectionable odors present in automotive vehicles as well as other confined areas. Porous articles impregnated with scented chemicals are typically located in the passenger occupancy areas of automotive vehicles, and effectively overcome unpleasant odors produced by smoking materials, mildew, dampness, and exhaust and hydrocarbon fumes. Typical scented deodorizers are packaged within a cloth or paper wrapping and are suspended within the vehicle, frequently from the stem of the rear view mirror. However, when a deodorizer pad dangles in this fashion, it often presents a distraction to the vehicle operator. The sporadic movement of an article hanging from the rearview mirror draws the attention of the operator from the road and other traffic conditions and toward the movement of the deodorizer. Furthermore, because a deodorizer located in this fashion is suspended in front of the windshield, it acts as a visual obstruction to the vehicle operator. As a result, conventional automotive vehicle cab deodorizers subject the vehicle operator and other passengers to unnecessary visual fatigue, and are indeed a traffic hazard.